memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ishmael
Summary From the back cover: The ''Enterprise'' is on a peaceful mission at Starbase 12 when a bizarre cosmic phenomenon causes a Klingon ship to suddenly vanish - with Spock aboard for the ride. Spock's last message from the Klingon ship is cryptic and frightening. The Klingons are travelling into the past, searching for the one man who holds a vital key to the future. If they can kill that man, the course of history will be changed - and the Federation will be destroyed! References Characters :Jason Bolt • Jeremy Bolt • Joshua Bolt • Bummer • Roland Francis Clancey • Biddy Cloom • Elizabeth Darrow • Donnelly • Sarah Gay • Lottie Hatfield • Katy Hoyt • Maria Kellogg • Khin Khlaru • Killian • James T. Kirk • Lazarus • Robin Manderly • Leonard McCoy • Sheila Meyers • Joshua Norton • O'Shaughnessy • Candy Pruitt • Reilley • Montgomery Scott • Sheila • Wu Sin • Spock • Aurelia Steiner • Aaron Stemple • Aurelia Steiner • Hikaru Sulu • Trae of Vulcanis • Nyota Uhura • Dulcie Wainright John Bolt • Boogieman • Julius Caesar • T'ung Chih • David • Devil • Harlan Ellison • Fate • Franklin • God • Amanda Grayson • Guardian of Forever • Sherlock Holmes • Jules Horne • Tzu Hsi • Jesus Christ • Edith Keeler • Khorad, son of N'gar • Maria • Mephisto • Tom Naismith • Pied Piper of Hamelin • Franklin D. Roosevelt • Sarek • Satan • Sheila • Victoria I Starships and vehicles :clipper • • • • • • train Locations :Heaven • Hell Starbases and spacestations :Starbase 12 Stellar :Algol • Free Space • Milky Way Galaxy • Orion systems • Tau Eridani Cloud Planets, planetoids, and moons :Alpha Eridani III • Earth • Gateway • Klinzhai • Mars • Venus • Vulcanis Planetary :Africa • Barbary Coast • Boston • Bridal Veil Mountain • California • Cape Horn • China • Chinatown • City on the Edge of Forever • Columbus Avenue • Eagle Head Point • Elliott Bay • England • Filbert Street • Gharhuil continent • Golden Gate • Grant Street • Grimsby • Independance • Japan • Market Street • Mexico • Missouri • Montgomery Street • Natchez • Natchez River • New Bedford • New England • North America • Olympia • Pacific Ocean • Pacific Slope • Philadelphia • Pine Street • Portland • Puget Sound • Rocky Mountains • Russia • Saigon • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sansome Street • Saragaso Sea • Scarborough • Seattle • Sierra Nevada Mountain Range • Southeast Asia • Telegraph Hill • Thersach • Union Street • Van Ness Street • Virginia City • Washington • Washington, D.C. • Washington Street • Washington Territory • Yarmouth Businesses and establishments :Barbary Coast Casino • Diamond Lil's • Florinda's Place • Grayson Plaza Building • Li Chang Laundry • The Orient • Palace Hotel • St. Brendan's Charity Hospital • Sexy Sadie's Literature Emporium and Haircutting Establishment • Wonder Bar • Yee Han Song Noodle Factory Races and cultures :American Indian • British • Chinese • Cyprian • Drelb • Gwirinthan • Hoka • Hottentot • Human • Irish • Italian • Karsid • Klingon • Kzinti • Laplander • Norwegian • Organian • Orion • Russian • Scots • Trisk • Vulcan • Yankee States and organizations :Allies • Communist Bloc • Confederate States of America • Karsid Empire • Klingon Empire • Klingon Intelligence and Security • Roman Republic • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Struan and Sons • United Federation of Planets • United States Army • United States Congress • United States of America • Vulcan Academy of Archives Other :500th Cycle of Algol • American Civil War • Arastphrid system • arrow • billiards • blackjack • bow • cane • carbine • cards • cent • Christmas • cigar • cloaking device • Comstock lode • cribbage • dollar • Doppler effect • dulcimer • Ellison trials • Emperor of the United States • English • faro • flimsiplast • geometry • Godey's Lady's Book • guitar • hammer • harp • hatchet • kaleidoscope • knife • knight • loveseat • lumenpanel • Meji Restoration • merry-go-round • microfilm • mind-sifter • The Minstrel Boy • New Year's Day • OmniRail Pass • Organian Peace Treaty • penny • piano • Pierce and Hamilton safe • pneumoia • pool-table • prostitute • Protector of Mexico • Reconstruction • saddle • scalpel • Shem • stardate • sword • tattoo • Three Score and Ten • Tillman's Factor • voltmeter • Wheel of Fortune • white dwarf • Year of the Gashkrith • Year of the Snake Animals and plants :apple • bear • beaver • cocoa • coffee • cougar • daisy • dog • duck • hawk • horse • lark • owl • oyster • panther • pea • poppy • rat • rattlesnake • seagull • sorghum • tea • tiger • vanilla • venison Clothing :calico • cloak • coat • frock-coat • homburg • pajamas • pea-coat • petticoat • robe • shawl • shirt • skirt • taffeta • uniform • waistcoat Compounds, elements, and substances :aluminum • diamond • emerald • gold • iron • kerosene • Metebelis crystal • mica • Micky Flinn • nickel • opium • phylozine • pine • salt • silk • silver • sugar • trepidol • vitamin B • zedrox Food and drink :alcohol • Aldebaran depth charge • bourbon • brandy • bread • champagne • cheese • cracker • egg • fried chicken • Klingon megacaffinated coffee • porridge • soup • steak • whiskey Chronology ; 1486 (Karsid Imperial Year 930) : Karsid agents first arrive on Klinzhai. (Referenced by historian) ; 1540 : Klinzhai becomes a tributary world to the Karsid Empire. (Referenced by historian) ; 1669 : The Klingon homeworld, Klinzhai, is liberated from the Karsid Empire. From this point on, the Klingon Empire was modeled after the Karsid Empire. (Referenced by historian) ; 1853 : A gold mine shaft is dug outside of Seattle which would later prove hazardous to Jeremy Bolt and Candy Pruitt. (Referenced after accident) ; 1856 : Aaron Stemple arrives in Seattle and begins buying land. (Referenced in historical records) ; 1859 : The Comstock Lode becomes public knowledge. (Referenced in conversation) ; 1860 : Aaron Stemple buys more lots of land in Seattle. (Referenced in historical records) ; 1861 : The Confederate States of America's "Rebellion" begins. (Referenced in conversation) ; 1865 : The "War Between the States" ends, and "Reconstruction" begins. (Referenced in conversation) ; 1866 : Aaron Stemple bets that a boat load of New England women cannot find husbands in Seattle in under one year. He also buys more lots of land in the area. (Referenced in plot explanation) ; January 1867 : The Bolt brother's boat load of women arrives in Seattle and takes up residence in the "Dormitory". (Referenced in plot explanation) ; September, 1867 : Spock escapes Klingon custody and transports down outside Seattle, Washington Territory, the United States of America, Earth. He has amnesia. (In-story) ; December, 1867 : Spock recovers his memory, foils a Klingon plot to kill Aaron Stemple, and is rescued by the . (In-story) ; 1868 : Karsid drones begin monitoring Earth. The Meiji Restoration occurred in Japan, Victoria ruled the United Kingdom, and Tzu Hsi ruled China. (Referenced in historical documents) ; 1873 (Karsid Imperial Year 1056.3) : The Karsid Empire makes first contact with Earth. (Referenced in historical documents) ; 1873 - 1877 : Congressman Aaron Stemple convinces Ulysses S. Grant to repel the Kasid invasion. (Referenced in historical documents) ; 1930 : Edith Keeler is killed in an accident. (Referenced in internal monologue) ; October, 1963 : The Cold War made this time the recomended target for any time travelers who wished to destory Humanity, according to Trae of Vulcanis. (Referenced by historian) ; 1969 : Trae of Vulcanis is born. (Referenced in character backstory) ; Prior to 2269 : The Ellison Trials are used to cover up some secret history. (Referenced in conversation) ; 2269 : The docks at Starbase 12. While on liberty, Spock snoops around a Klingon ship and disappears. James T. Kirk assumes Spock is dead until they receive a cryptic message from the Klingon ship. (In-story) ; Approximately one week later : The returns to Starbase 12 and, after much research, travels back in time to stop a Klingon plot. (In-story) Information Outside references *The novel has Spock interact with the leading characters from along with many other characters from franchises outside of Star Trek, including the Cartwright family from , Hokas from the book , Viper pilots from Battlestar Galactica, both the and the from Doctor Who, one of the gamblers from Maverick, and Paladin from . *In Chapter 8, the shipping company Struan and Sons is mentioned as a reference to 's (published 1966, set 1841). However, at the time this novel was written, Barbara Hambly had no way of knowing that Clavell would later pen (published 1993, set 1862) which was set much closer to the 1867 in which Ishmael is set. In-story *It also establishes Aaron George Stemple as an ancestor of Amanda Stemple Grayson-Sarek, much like Jeremy Grayson from Strangers from the Sky. Spock's first name is given as "S'chn T'gai," while his pseudonym in 1867 is "Ishmael Marx." *In this novel we learn that James T. Kirk majored in History, and "Jamie" was his nickname. Author errors *This book, set in 1867, includes a crowd singing the song Three Score and Ten which was written to remember the death of seventy fishermen which occured in 1889. (Page 132) Editing errors *This novel uses the word "gome" once instead of "gone". (Page 93) External links * * Indomitable| nextpocket=Catspaw| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2267| date1=1867| prevdate1=A Q to Swear By | nextdate1=Martyr | }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels